Ambers Tagebuch
by Die Aladria
Summary: Eine FF im Tagebuchstil. Amber führt ein Tagebuch, dem sie alles anvertraut: Ihre ehrliche Meinung über die Sweet-Amoris-Ereignisse, ihre ganzen Gefühle und natürlich all ihre manipulativen Pläne...


**Warnungen für diese FF:**

 **Spoilerwarnung:** Da die Handlung dieser Fanfiction zum Großteil den Sweet-Amoris-Ereignissen entspricht, kann es passieren, dass du beim Lesen gespoilert wirst und zwar entweder, weil du Kapitel bzw. Tagebuch-Einträge zu Episoden liest, die du noch nicht gespielt hast oder weil in dieser FF ein anderer Handlungsverlauf (also andere Entscheidungen unserer Sucrette) vorausgesetzt wird, den du so noch nicht kennst!

 **Lügen & Manipulationen:** Die Protagonistin dieser FF ist Amber und Amber ist nicht nett! Sie manipuliert, wiegelt Leute auf, lügt und betrügt, wenn und wie sie es für nötig hält. Wenn du so etwas nicht gerne liest, dann such dir bitte jetzt etwas anderes zum Lesen!

 _Vorwort und Anmerkungen:_

Diese FF ist ein Langzeitprojekt von mir, das ich vor über einem Jahr im SA-Forum begonnen habe (und dort weiter fortführe). Am Anfang stand die Frage „Was hält Amber eigentlich wirklich von den ganzen Sweet-Amoris-Geschehnissen?", denn im Spiel bekommt man ja nur die subjektive Sichtweise unserer Sucrette zu Gesicht. Dabei orientiert sich diese FF an den Spielepisoden, geht aber teilweise auch darüber hinaus. Derzeit habe ich sechzehn Kapitel vorgespeichert (, die ich aber erst nach und nach umformatieren muss) und ich plane, hier etwa einmal pro Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen.

Eine kleine Sache noch: Die "sie" oder auch "Mademoiselle" von der dauernd die Rede ist, ist natürlich unsere Sucrette, der ich aber keinen Namen gegeben habe, damit sich jeder seine eigene Figur beim Lesen vorstellen kann.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Reviews freuen =)

* * *

 **Ambers Tagebuch**

 **(von „Die Aladria")**

 **1\. Eintrag**

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich habe spontan beschlossen, dich doch zu benutzen, wo du schon hier rumliegst. Ich werde dir in nächster Zeit also aus meinem spannenden Leben berichten.

Heute war ein furchtbarer Tag, ich bin immer noch sauer!

Wir haben seit heute zwei Neue in unserer Klasse. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es entweder Mädchen sind, die ähnliche Hobbys wie ich, Charlotte und Li haben oder gutaussehende, nette Jungen. Natürlich kann mich _**nichts und niemand**_ von Castiel trennen, aber ein oder zwei attraktive Jungs mehr können ja nicht schaden! Wenn sich einer von ihnen in mich verliebt und dann mich angefleht hätte, seine Freundin zu werden, wäre Castiel außerdem sicher eifersüchtig geworden und hätte sich endlich getraut, mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Aber nein, die beiden Neuen sind hoffnungslos!

Das Mädchen – ihren Namen habe ich schon wieder vergessen – sieht zwar halbwegs okay aus, allerdings scheint sie ihren Platz nicht zu kennen. Als Neue erdreistet sich absolut **NIEMAND** – außer ihr – einfach alle Jungen aus ihrer Klasse anzuflirten! So etwas macht man nicht. Hallo, sie könnten längst vergeben sein! Oder jedenfalls so gut wie. Aber sowas kümmert Mademoiselle wohl nicht.

Und dann tut sie so scheinheilig!

Schließlich habe ich genau beobachtet, wie sie mehrfach Castiel _und_ Nathaniel angequatscht hat. Kurz danach wollte sie mich, Li und Charlotte begrüßen und hat auf unschuldig gemacht. Ist das zu fassen? Aber nicht mit mir!

Ich habe ihr gleich gezeigt, dass unsere Clique sich nicht mal so eben um den Finger wickeln lässt! Ich hoffe wirklich, mein Bruder und Castiel durchschauen ihr Verhalten…

Und der andere Neue ist einfach nur peinlich!

Ken heißt er – selbst sein Name ist peinlich – und er kennt _sie_ scheinbar von früher und läuft ihr die ganze Zeit nach, als wäre sie seine Barbie. Außerdem sieht er potthässlich aus!

Er ist mickrig, trägt eine dicke Brille, hat eine schreckliche Frisur und trug heute einen altmodischen Pullover, den vor 50 Jahren wahrscheinlich schon sein Großvater anhatte. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Leute gibt, die so wenig Sinn für Mode haben und – seien wir ehrlich – auf dieses Wissen hätte ich gerne verzichtet. Also mit _dem_ kann ich Castiel bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig machen.

Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Ken jemals eine Freundin abbekommt, nicht mal die Neue wird so dämlich sein!

Dabei würden die beiden gut zusammenpassen: das absolute Albtraumpaar...

So, jetzt habe ich mich etwas abreagiert!

Bis demnächst, deine beste Freundin

Amber


End file.
